Granting Wishes
by JasmineT
Summary: How exactly did Tiana finally get the warehouse that made all her dreams come true? With a little help from her prince charming and jazzy alligator friend of course! A one-shot about the dynamic trio making dreams come true with humor and romance mixed :


**I ABSOLUTELY LOOVVVEED PRINCESS AND THE FROG!!!!!! Here's a quick one-shot about how Tiana got the warehouse property with a little help from her friends. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney but the OC is just my addition. No humans were hurt in the production of this fanfic.**

**{~o~ Granting Wishes ~o~}**

A beautiful lady stood on the balcony looking above into the midnight sky. She was dressed in a sparkling gown with the color that was the creamiest blue the prince had ever seen. However, she was crying, and of course the job of a princely prince was to help damsels in distress no?

Out of the shadows, a green wart-covered frog hopped silently on to the railing of the balcony.

"Please, please, please..." he heard the lady whisper softly, caressing a heavily creased page close to her bosom. Her eyes were squeezed tight and the desperation and determination showed prettily on her face.

He felt strangely saddened for this beautiful stranger; a princess with a good heart no doubt, wishing upon a star. He turned his eyes to the brightest star in the sky and gazed at it with awe, wishing that it would guide him to whatever fate that was decided. He never knew, that it indeed had already granted his wish before he had even wished it.

(~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~)

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty" Prince Naveen awoke to chocolate glazed eyes gazing lovingly into his face. She kissed him softly on the lips and he entangled his hands into the soft curls of his wife's black hair.

"Waking from one beautiful dream into another. I like it." he sleepily murmured and enjoyed the bell-like laugh of his princess. He pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately, but after a few blissful minutes, she pulled away.

"Naveen, we have to go. We have a lot of things to do today." she smiled and sprung out of the bed before he had a chance to grab at her again. She was already dressed and wearing a light green top with a pleated flowing brown skirt.

"You know, I knew that you would someday come back for more. You couldn't resist my utterly unresistable charms." he waggled his eyebrows for emphasis and she threw a nearby pillow in response. "I'm right, no?" a muffled sound said through the pillow.

"Pssh... you wish." she laughed and walked out the door. "Hurry up or we're going to be late!"

Prince Naveen sat up and tiredly rubbed his eyes. It was the day they were going to see the realtors of the warehouse and knowing from the cold, flat spot on the other side of the bed, Tiana did not sleep at all that night. He yawned and stretched his sinewy muscles above his head and gazed out the window into the beautiful sight of New Orleans. They lived in an apartment across from the warehouse and he was proud that Tiana's dream was about to come true. Getting out of bed, he remembered his dream of how they met and knew that he would forever be in the debt of Ray's Evangeline.

"Thank you."he whispered and followed his nose to the beginnings of the smell of bacon.

(~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~)

"Good morning Louis." Tiana smiled as she entered the kitchen. Louis sat in one of the chairs reading the morning newspaper...although, he was reading it upside down.

"Good morning Your Highness Tiana. I really do enjoy all this human stuff." He smiled his toothy alligator smile that would scare any human, but of course it wouldn't work if said human hadn't previously turned into a frog and galavanted through the bayou with said alligator. "What is this?"

"It's a newspaper Louis. I'll read what's on it sometime to ya'll if you want." Tiana was glad that she retained the power to still talk to Louis. It was nice to be able to talk to an alligator that didn't have the goal to eat you.

"Sure! That would be faaantaaaastic!!!! So today we're gonna get you that restaurant right?"

"Yes we are Lou," she started up the stove and placed a frying pan with some oil on top. She opened up a pack of bacon and placed the strips onto the pan. "I hope we do..."

"Good morning New Orleans!" Naveen entered the kitchen wearing simple New Orleanian clothes, but he still looked like the dashingly handsome prince that he was. Although, Tiana would never admit that to him in fear that his already gigantic ego would explode.

"You do know, Princess, that Maman and Papa would definitely help their beautiful daughter-in-law purchase her dream restaurant and convince the realtors to sell it to you." he kissed her on the cheek and went to set the table.

"Aww...good boy...you're setting the table."

"I'm a fast learner...in so many ways." he smiled his dashing smile and set the table.

"Naveen, you know I don't need your parents' help on this. They just newly restored your crown prince title, and I don't want to intrude on 'em. Plus, I'm just going to use the hard-earned money that I made and pay them my original amount. They'll have to give me that warehouse no matter what."

"Ooh... not only a stick in the mud, but a _determined_ stick in the mud." Naveen replied, and instantly earned a swat to the head. "But you are _my_ determined stick in the mud!!"

Tiana laughed and turned to place the bacon onto a plate.

Suddenly getting a bright idea, Naveen slowly turned his head to the direction of a giant green Louisiana alligator and grinned evily. "My dear friend, I think I have a proposition for you."

"Whahht?" said Louis as he noticed a pair of brownish golden eyes looking at him. He had stuffed the newspaper into his mouth in the midst of their conversation. "I was hungrehhh."

(~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~)

Walking into the office of the realtor brothers, Naveen squeezed Tiana's hand sensing how nervous she was. "Don't worry my love, you are now the Crown Princess of Maldonia. Nothing can stop your dream from coming true." he kissed the top of her forehead. Naveen clutched the duffle-bag that held the cans of coins his wife had worked so hard for and gave it a little shake. "I know we'll get you that restaurant."

"Thanks Naveen. I knew there was a reason that I married you after all."

"No that was not the reason that you married me. It was because of my dashing looks and charming smile of course." She laughed at him again and he gave her a questioning look.

"No, it was because I love you." she turned away and sat down in a chair in the waiting room. Naveen sat down beside her and put his finger under her chin. He gently turned it to face him.

"And I love you. I love you very," a kiss on the neck, "very," a kiss on the cheek, "much." he smiled and kissed her lips.

"Ahem...." the newlyweds turned to see a short man with glasses standing before them. "I hate to ruin the moment, but our next appointment is in 10 minutes...actually now 9... and the only time I could squeeze you in was right now." the small man frowned and turned to walk into his office. Tiana and Naveen followed suit.

He took a seat next to his tall brother at the conference desk and gestured for the couple to take a seat.

"Tiana," he said, purposely ignoring the royal member of the country of Maldonia, "I know how much you wanted that warehouse, but we gave you fair warning at the party."

"We really wanted you to acquire that property," his brother continued, "but you unfortunately were outbid."

"Has the other buyer signed the papers yet?" Naveen asked, disgust plainly written across his handsome face.

"No, they are actually the clients coming in after you." the taller of the brothers smirked. "We already promised them the property seeing that your wife had failed to give a higher amount."

"What if we doubled their amount?" Naveen narrowed his eyes silently seething. If looks could kill...

"Naveen, no. I refuse to use your money."

"Well we wouldn't take it anyways." the smaller brother smiled and crossed his arms on his chest. "A deal's a deal."

"You never said that when I bid! You immediately took the other buyer's money and brushed me off like a fly on a coat!" Tiana's eyes turned cold as she stood up and loomed over the awkward brothers.

"Well Tiana... like we said before, you failed to meet the deadline...and a woman of your background would have a hard time dealing with such a hard business anyways..."

"Are you saying that my wife, _Princess_ Tiana, would have a _hard time _handling a restaurant??"

"Nothing of the sort...yo-your highness..." the shorter brother stammered, coincidently remembering the _actual_ statures of the people before him. "But I-I still stand by what we said. She was outbid."

All of a sudden, they heard a loud crashing noise and turned to hear a jazzy tune getting nearer and nearer to the room. Knowingly, Naveen smiled and did the old yawn-stretch-and-place-arm-around-girl trick and winked at his wife. Confused, she turned to the doorway and was completely shocked to see Louis leaning against the doorframe holding a trumpet.

"Am I too late Naveen?"

"No you are right on time my clever friend, right on time." Naveen turned to the realtors and was happy to see their fear stricken faces. "You see my friends," obviously making them know they _weren't_ his friends, "I have a certain pet alligator who is extremely attached to Tiana and I." Louis gently placed his trumpet on the floor and got on all fours. He crept slowly towards the brothers snapping his big jaws in emphasis.

"Hi Tiana! How you doin'?" he said as he passed her chair. She was still shocked over how Louis was in the room and anxiously smiled. "Don't worry 'bout these mean ol' humans, Louis is gonna' take care of 'em for ya." he winked and stood up and leaned against the desk.

"So, gentlemen...what is it going to be? Our papers, or the official alligator of Maldonia?" Naveen smiled and confidently clasped his hands on his desk.

Both brothers looked at each other, sweat streaming down their faces. "Odella!!!!" the taller one shouted. "Give me the papers for the warehouse on Kalaway avenue!!!"

"But sirs, your clients haven't appeare..." a scratchy elderly voice protested from across the hall.

"I DON'T CARE JUST GIVE ME THE PAPERS."

"Fine, sir. No need to shout. I'm blind not deaf." They heard shuffling and a little old woman entered the office. She was a short black woman with black shades using a strange snake-like stick for walking. "Mama Odella here to give you yer papers." she wasn't shocked to see an alligator in the room (probably because she couldn't see anyways) and placed the papers on the desk. "My work here is neva' eva' appreciated..." she turned around and started walking back to her office.

"Mama Odie?" Tiana called out. "Is that you?"

"You know mah' sista'? O honey no I'm not Odie, I'm her twin Odella. But if you know ol' Odie, you better watch out Mr. And Mr. Carlton." she turned to her employers. "Mm mm mm now how did ya'll get to the bayou? I smell an alligator in here."

"Mama Odella? It's me Louis! Remember me?" the alligator stood in front of Odella.

"Ah yes child, I remember you! The last time I saw you ya'll were a wee babe!" she hugged the alligator with surprising strength for a 97 year old and grinned from ear to ear. Messrs. Carlton were not to say the least absolutely wierded out from what was happening in their office.

"Naveen and Tiana what a surprise!" she let go of the alligator. "Mah' sista' been talkin' bout ya'll over the gumbo and she proud of ya'll. Hoo! Don't worry 'bout that restaurant Tiana, you'll get what you want."

"And how sure of that are you Ms. Odella?" the short brother sneered, but hastily glanced at the now growling alligator.

"Oh yes sir, Prince Naveen here is sure gonna' let out that alligator on you if you don't give him and his wife what they want, and I advise you to give them that deal. You know how I am." she turned and walked out the door.

"It was nice meeting ya'll Prince Naveen and Princess Tiana! Mm mm mm wait 'till I tell Odie!!" and the door slammed closed.

(~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~)

"Naveen." Tiana crossed her arms over her chest and glared daggers at her husband. They were back in the apartment and were sitting around the dining table. "Did you plan for Louis to come in and scare the realtors?"

"Why my dear waitress princess!" he assumed a completely innocent look on his face. "I would never do such a thing! Why would you even think that I would do that!" he gave her his best puppy-dog look and folded his hands in prayer. "You know that I am a very good boy."

"Uhuh, when pigs fly." she smiled and shook her head in amusement. "I can't believe that you used Louis. It's wrong..."

"But they deserved it." he smiled evily.

"Hey Tiana. You knew I would never harm a fly!" Louis came up behind them with his trumpet. "Not to mention fireflies," he smiled sadly remembering Ray and started to sniffle. "Good ol' Ray...good ol' Ray..."

"It's ok Lou...he's up there with Evangeline now. I know that he's in a better place." Tiana patted the alligator gently on the back and leaned sadly on her husband. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead softly.

"Yes he is. And he would want us to be happy for him." He squeezed her gently and suddenly got into a happy tune. "Come, let us start planning the restaurant! We have a lot of work to do!" He smiled and snatched the property contract out of Tiana's hands. He spread it on the dining table and took out a blueprint of the building that was in the papers. Then he went to a drawer on the desk and took out the creased picture of a golden restaurant with the name "Tiana's Place" on it.

"Why don't we name it this..." he got out a blue marker and added an 'A' between the 'P' and the 'L'. "It is more fitting, no? A title fit for a princess. A real Maldonian princess." he nuzzled his wife's hair and gently sighed into it. "What do you think my princess?"

"I think it's splendid! But why don't we have both "Naveen and Tiana's Palace" since we're married and all. Plus, I wouldn't have been able to get this place without all your help." she hugged Louis. "Especially without yours too."

"No Tiana, this is where your heart worked for for so long. It is yours."

"Ours Naveen. It's Daddy's, mine, and yours." she clasped his hand with both of hers and kissed it.

"Awww....*sniff* this is *sniff* so sweet..." Louis was in the background crying his eyes out and blowing his nose with a drenched and half chewed "New Orleans Times" newspaper. He backed away to the door and slowly closed it.

(~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~)

A month from that faithful day when they finally got the warehouse, it was the Grand Opening Night of Tiana's Palace. All the hard work that both of them put in it paid off and the once ugly warehouse was turned into an upscale, five-star, fancy schmancy restaurant. They were just putting the finishing touches on the tables and the décor, and everything was falling into place. It was only a few minutes before the guests and press were about to arrive.

Tiana descended the stairs and was dressed in a green sparkling gown (her new favorite color for some reason) and as Naveen glanced at her, he could never imagine another with such beauty and charisma as his cherished princess.

"Close your mouth, you're gonna' let them flys in." she smiled and curtseyed before the prince. "What do you think?"

"I think you do not look good." He gave her a once over, fake frowned and shook his head. "No, no, I definitely do not think you look good." Then he smiled, gathered her into his arms, and put his chin on top of her head. "No, you look absolutely beautiful my darling. Absolutely magnifique." he smiled down at her and grabbed her hand. "Come."

Naveen pulled her towards the balcony facing the Louisiana waters and turned her to him. It was a dark moonlit sky with the moon shining down on the river. Evangeline and Ray shone above them and watched the scene with happy eyes.

Naveen could sense that she was a bit nervous and gave her a sweet chaste kiss on the lips.

"Tiana this is your dream." Naveen said as the kiss ended. He waved his hand around him and looked at her in the eyes. " My dream was and is for your dream to come true. Before, my life held no purpose until that day I held you in my arms when we were dancing in the bayou." he traced her cheek with his slender finger and lovingly smiled. "Oh and by the way you are a lovely dancer." he hugged her, "_Votre rêve est mon rêve et je ferai qu'il prend pour le faire se matérialiser. _Your dream is my dream, and I will do whatever it takes to make it come true." he kissed her hand and smiled against it. "That was the thought that ran through my head when I decided to marry Charlotte." he kissed her upper arm. "That was the thought that ran through my head at our wedding," he kissed her cheek. "And that was the thought running through my head these past few months." he looked into her eyes with a serious look that he rarely showed her.

Tiana grasped the hand that was on her cheek and smiled with shining eyes.

"And look, my dream came true because yours came true."

Tiana kissed him on the cheek and turned towards the river. She leaned on the railing with her elbows and a contented sigh escaped her lips.

"What is it Tiana," Naveen asked her worriedly. "Did I say something to hurt you?"

"Oh no no no! It's just that I was thinking."

"And pray tell my dear wife, were you thinking about your handsome prince charming?" the serious tone gone from his voice. She smiled at the abrupt change.

"Partly." Tiana turned to face him again. "Do you know what my new dream is now?"she smiled and looked at the two biggest, brightest stars in the sky. Her husband went behind her, hugged her from behind, and looked at the stars with her. She leaned against him and said, "My wish is that we would live happily ever after."

"Mine too my darling, mine too." he whispered against her hair and both continued to gaze at the stars for a long, long time, never knowing that Ray and Evangeline had granted their wish long before they had wished it.

**So what do you think? Happy Fanfic reading everybody!!!! Happy holidays!!!**


End file.
